Bittersweet challenges
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: Deadliest catch, Josh Harris/OC and hints of Northwestern Crew\OC-Friendship (*Updates every other Saturday*)
1. Part 1

Bittersweet Challenges - **A Deadliest Catch Fanfiction**

(Disclaimer-I do not own Deadliest Catch and the assorted songs featured, I am only doing something that popped into my mind a while ago-The only thing I do own is my OC, Maya- Enjoy and Review please, **important- Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes! Important events\Conversations are in Italics!)**

Chapter 1

I Sighed to myself, Knowing tonight's shift would be busy with the all the fisherman leaving port tomorrow. I was going to dread tomorrow morning because I'd have to say goodbye to Jake Anderson and Josh Harris. I immediately heard the soft rhythm of Anybody Listening. It was strange how my life can be changed by one song, but I really liked that song.

I took another drink order for the captains, I smiled tiredly at Jake and Josh (Jake was my Friend, Josh was my secret Crush )- my feet were killing me, and I couldn't relief the pain-that's when I heard Sig speak to me. "Maya, you ok?" I sighed, and said "yes." Both Sig and Josh and Jake knew it was a lie, and I hated it, But I had to keep up a strong façade around the captains- I loved the ocean, and I wanted to either be on the Cornelia Marie or Northwestern for some years now, and I was not a novice when it came to boats either, but they were just pontoons and Sailboats and Kayaks, not massive house forward boats. I went over to the next table to take their orders. And besides, I knew the unspoken rule of fishing and that is No women on deck. As I went back to the kitchen to give the chef the orders, I sighed again. But then I heard Speak Up by Pop Etc. I instantly knew what I had to do.

Josh's Point of View

I was worried about Maya, because I knew that she wanted me to be safe and knowing my profession that was kind of hard to do. I always promised her though. She was coming back towards our tables, and waiting for the wager to happen- I think that was her favorite part of the "last Time in Port" as she called it. Unknown to anyone else, I had a Crush on Maya. I mean-She's Kind and generous and humorous- those are the qualities I admire most about her.

Chapter 2 

It was around the time for the guys to leave, I got anxious- because I knew Josh and I would be texting or talking to each other while he was still within tower range for his phone. Unknown to everyone, I was secretly crushing on Josh; we had gone to the same high school together, then remained in contact with each other for a couple of years. I was happy, but I was scared for tomorrow- but I would pray and hope for the best. Most of my customers had left, though the Captains and the crew were still here. I am reminded of when the _Rollo _and _Maverick_, as well as the _Saga and Lucky Lady _were around but I had a theory of why they left and that was because of the quotas being slashed though, sometimes I wonder what really happened. Tonight, I had to close-but I was promised extra time off for when the fleet returned.

(Josh's Point of View)

She had given me a mix tape a while back and tonight while we were still in port-I decided to listen to it. The first song was Leave out all the rest by linkin park. Around 11:15, I decided to call her. Her voice was very chipper, and I secretly wondered if she was scared. "I am Fine, Josh- just knows I love you and I will text you every day, no matter what and don't get me wrong I will miss you." She said, and it touched my heart, but we were going to take things slow once she found out about me crushing on her, and there will be no rushing into things if I can help it. I decided that this year, I would keep a log of what was going on and since I knew she missed me-I had given her a hoodie of mine months back and I let her keep it.

(Maya's Point of View)

I smiled at the pictures of Josh and I-with some assorted other crew photos. I walked towards my closet and opened it; I reached for Josh's hoodie and touched it. I was getting tired and I let sleep take over me, before I dreamed-I prayed that the fleet would make it back safe, like I always did.

(The next morning)

It was around 5:30, when I decided to wake up to watch the news-like I always did, but today was different, they were doing the annual prayer for the fisherman and I always was grateful that I'd see the Captains and crew one last time. Dutch wasn't far from where I lived, so I decided to walk down to the harbor-I grabbed my North Face-(Which is a Denali Thermal in Purple), purse and phone. (5 minutes later)- I was spotted by Edgar, and he smiled at me and I then saw Jake, and he came to greet me as well. I had a song in my head called "Bittersweet" by Ellie Golding, and I thought that it was the most awkward song I could get around Jake. But in Reality, I was trying not to cry-because I knew what the injury rate was, and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see them off, I was usually the last to leave Dutch, But went to my secret hideout and hoped no one would see me cry.

(Jake's Point of View)

I saw that Maya was coming towards to the docks, so I asked Sig if I could take a break since I had already done the majority of the tasks, and he agreed to let me have a break. In the distance, I could hear someone silently crying, I wondered what was wrong. I touched her shoulder and said-"Everything's going to be Ok, I promise."

She turned to me and said, "I know it is Jake, but the fears never really go away". I then realized it was Maya. I was her Friend, I didn't want her to be this upset, I also had a plan in my head, and I secretly hoped Sig approved. (In the Wheelhouse, Sig's Point of View)

I didn't realize that Maya was so upset until Jake told me. I was sitting in my captain's chair when I saw Josh and Maya walking on the Dock, and she was smiling and laughing with Josh. It did my heart good to see her and Josh happy. In the back of my mind, though I knew that she would be lonely when we left and also knew from experience that her tips would not go far, with the rising prices of everything. I nodded towards Jake and he went to go fetch Maya, so she could get her gear and the assorted other items she would need.

(Josh's Point of View)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake Anderson coming towards Maya. He and I got along pretty well through the years he had been fishing, and I also knew he and the rest of the crew would look out for her if she needed it. "Hey Maya, Sig wants to see you" I said, and Maya had a smile on her face. "Sig gave her a job, you know me and the rest of the Crew will take care of her if she needed it." Josh smiled slightly and waited for Maya to text him back. He went to her apartment, which wasn't that far from Dutch, so instead of wasting gasoline-he'd do what he'd did previously which is walk.

Chapter 3

(Maya's Point of view)

I had a couple of Duffel bags ready to go, one with my gear and clothes; while the other contained my personal needs and face things. My door bell rang; it was Josh at the door. He was taking me back to Dutch so we could talk, because over the next few months-we can only talk on Marine radios. I was excited, but kind of nervous-because I knew that I would possibly be on deck, and I didn't really want any extra attention drawn to me because of my Girl problems and I hoped that the guys would go easy on me as far as the pranks and practical jokes, Because after all- the Northwestern was the most pranking boat, next to the Time Bandit. "Let's go Josh", I said, after giving him a kiss on the lips. It was then I heard Edgar making his way back from the phone booth, laughing at Jake and I. Tonight, I would be making dinner for the guys, and unknown to everyone I was inviting Josh, I knew that they were rivals-but I wanted to show that we could all get along at least for a simple dinner. I had gone to the warehouse store to get extra food and supplies. I couldn't believe how much food we were going to need, and I had also clipped some coupons to ease the burden a little more. Edgar and I were shopping; when I ran my cart into Josh's cart-it was humorous and took him by surprise.

I didn't fathom that I could cook something delicious for the guys, but then I remembered an old recipe of beef stew, and I was happy when I found an extra large Crockpot.

(Two Hours later)

Well, I pulled off something I thought I would never do- cook for 9 people by my lonesome. At least the guys enjoyed my cooking, because they would have to put up with it for the next 3 months for King; and then for Opiolio. I smiled a bit when Captain Sig said he liked my cooking, I swear that compliment made my year. Both Jake and Josh got into a "Fight" about who should help me wash dishes. Jake and Josh decided to play Rock, paper, scissors to see who would win-Jake surprisingly won.

(Jake's Point of view)

I have known Maya for quite a long time, but I never knew that she could cook. Then, I decided to have a dish soap bubble fight-Maya won, but she was mad that she'd have to wash her favorite Alaska Fishing company hoodie again. I promised Josh that I would help her if she needed it. After we got cleaned off, we all headed to our bunks.

Chapter 4

(Maya's point of View)

It was around midnight, when I thought I started my period. I ran towards my Pink duffel bag, and got some supplies from it- though I had forgotten my pain medication. "_Great, what a way to start a fishing season, maybe I can sneak out" _I thought quickly, and then I walked forward towards the door, hoping it didn't creak or anything. I successfully got off the boat with no one seeing me. I hoped that stroke of luck would continue until I got to the general store. I took my phone with me, along with my wallet. As soon as I got to the paved road of the general store, my droid signaled a text-It was from Josh, and it said this-_"Where are you?" Edgar said you're gone." _I sighed and texted him this-"I forgot to get medication, so I am getting extra before we leave port." I paid for the extra medicine and thanked the clerk.

(In the wheelhouse of the Northwestern)

As I got back on deck, I saw Sig and Edgar with their arms crossed. "_Oh No_", I thought tiredly. Josh was with me, so he decided to escort me back up to the wheelhouse. I quietly crept towards the Wheelhouse, when Edgar's voice stopped me in my tracks. Edgar unfolded his arms and said-_"You know, you could have gotten hurt- We are only trying to help you_." Josh was with me, so you do not have anything to worry about_"_ Then, Josh spoke up and said, "Well, I can see the reason she wanted to go alone, as he gestured to the see-through bag. I blushed at that comment and walked away with the bag, back to my bunk and got the remaining hours of sleep I craved.

(The Following Day)

Today was departure for the fleet, so I used my time wisely by reading, texting\ listening to music and cooking- I had planned to have a huge feast ready, I even tried my hand at salted cod- knowing that most of the crew liked it. It was then, when Matt came in and he was first at the table- though he was busy freshening up. Matt and I had gotten to know each other that night when I was waitressing, along with the other captains and crews. Though, I didn't know what to make of the captain of the Ramblin' Rose quite yet.

I sighed to myself, and texted Josh-I was hoping he'd talk to Sig about the Marine Radio issue- and if we were even going to be able to talk at all. We (the fleet) were supposed to be leaving in three hours. (5 minutes later)- The guys had come in and eaten, and I did better on the cod then I thought I did, which was comforting to know my cooking abilities. I had the song "Ghosts" by James McMorrow in my head, but I shrugged it off. The next song that came to mind was "Fire in the Water" by Feist, that one I couldn't exactly shrug that one. I screamed.

(Matt's Point of View)

I was outside of the Northwestern, when I heard a scream. I decided to go back, to make sure everything was all right. I hoped that it was nothing bad, because you never want to start fishing on a bad note. As I climbed the stairs up to the wheelhouse, I noticed Maya was in the galley crying. She had her head down, but I definitely could hear her sobs. I took the seat next to her, and hoped she would talk to me about whatever was going on. (20 minutes later)- She finally stopped crying and then she went to the bathroom to get herself presentable again. Then, she put her oil slick on that we are required to wear on deck, and she closed the deck door quietly after she put her boots on. I was worried about her, but I am going to give her time and then I would try to talk to her about it without having to involve the crew or Josh.

Chapter 5

(Maya's point of View)

I felt bad that Matt had to see me cry, but I just had a really anxious feeling about this season and I hoped that nothing would happen to us in the fleet. I knew that the crew and I would be in safe hands, even when we reached the fishing grounds. The coast guard had chosen to do random inspections of the boats and we were picked. The task we were assigned to do was the "Survival Suit" Test- where they time you and you have to get into the survival suit before they call time. I was the second one in, behind Jake. Then, Edgar and after him was Norman, then Sig. needless to say, we passed our inspection and were cleared to go to the grounds. I was trying to get the remaining hours of sleep while I could but then, Edgar jolted me awake. "_Sig wants to see you"_ he said. I immediately uncovered and went to the wheelhouse. I was dressed in a Victoria Secret Hoodie and my favorite sweatpants. I heard Captain Sig's Voice saying, "Here She is Josh, and handed me the Marine microphone, and stepped out of the wheelhouse to give us privacy. I proceeded to tell Josh about what happened this morning, and how Matt has become a trusted friend of mine. I felt sick, but I didn't want to worry him or anyone else right now. We talked for 20 minutes more when I wanted to go out on deck.

Chapter 6, Part 1

I just wanted a few moments alone by myself, I wanted to sort things out before we were to start our grind. Though, Sig did not want me on deck, though I was going to change that-at least for 2 or 3 strings. I wanted to help them out as much as I could. My thoughts drifted to Josh and how our relationship was progressing. I went over to the baiting area, and started filling up the bait bags, so I could help lighten the crews load at bit; I had done at least 10 bait bags, with an extra couple thrown in for good measure. I made my way back into the galley and was greeted by Jake and Norman.

I went back on Deck on last time to check if everything was secure, and then I went back to my bunk and hoped my gesture would go over well. A few hours later, I saw the Cornelia; I had a smile on my face. Then, I heard a voice on the marine radio-I went into the Wheelhouse to check if it was important. It was Josh, on the Marine channel. I took a deep breath (so I wouldn't laugh) and I said, "Cornelia, this is the northwestern"

"My father wants to talk to Sig and I love you", he said quietly. After a pause, I Said-"Hold on, Let me go get him" Then, I whispered-"I love you".

After I put my boots on I stepped out into the deck, and motioned for Sig to come in. He took the hint and came in. "Cornelia wants to talk to you", I said as I smiled.

Then, I took his hint and excused myself. I decided to grab my something to eat to settle my stomach-I had my poptart in hand, When Matt and Jake came walking in, I avoided the gazes from them and went back to my bunk and waited for my sickness to subside.

Chapter 6, part 2

After my Radio talk with Josh, i wanted to go on deck to see if my seasickness would subside-when i felt a hand rubbing my back. I was feeling awful but i wanted to keep up my strong side around the crew, after a while-I progressively got better. I also knew that by the second day my seasickness would stop entirely, I decided before the crew came down to the galley, I'd indulge in my hobby of photography a little bit. Something else that pleased me was i was finally were I belonged. I prayed a quiet prayer, for a bountiful season ahead and that we would return safely.


	2. Part 2-3 weeks after Part 1

**(A\N-sorry for the long wait, please excuse mistakes)**

(Last time-I'd indulge in my hobby of photography a little bit. Something else that pleased me was I was finally were I belonged. I prayed a quiet prayer, for a bountiful season ahead and that we would return safely.)

Part 2

We were having a bountiful season so far despite that mix-up with the bait. I knew that Josh and I were getting along and that was really awesome because the superstition was not true after all, and that was that separate crews from separate boats wouldn't get along. I was at the bait station while I was looking back on how I got this job, and I felt grateful and equally humbled. I was cutting to a cod fish when I realized that my hand started to bleed. The bleed was nothing major but somehow I felt a tad woozy. Matt looked over at me with concerned eyes as I finished the bait bag and headed in to see if I could bandage my cut up. When I found the first aid kit, I bandaged myself quickly without any of the crew seeing. As I looked out towards the sea I saw both the _Saga_ and Cornelia Marie. I knew then, something had happened though I didn't want to dwell on the bad. _"Maybe they just needed a tow." _I thought quickly as I heard Saga's Deckhand Kevin calling my name. _"Kevin, what's wrong"? _I asked with panic eyes. _He spoke up, and said, "It's nothing; we just have to tow the Cornelia into port-bad engine. But, Josh wants to see you."_

I nodded and smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do."

I knocked on the wheelhouse door and waited for a response, Edgar answered. Out of instinct, I sat down as Sig was thinking over if I should go to the CM for a visit. A long time later, he said, "_Go, I hear something special is going to happen". _As I looked at him questioningly, he replied, "_No Hints, Enjoy yourself"_

I proceeded to pack my sea bag and go for whatever surprise awaited me.


	3. Part 3, Part 1

Part 3

I was on deck of the Cornelia, when I felt someone hugging me. Then, I looked up and saw Captain Phil. "_That's weird, something must be really important if Capt. Phil greets me." _I thoughtinstantly. I had a smile on my face as I entered the galley. A part of me felt bad because I knew that it was taboo to date someone else from a different boat, I also knew that Sig and the crew would be considered my family and that was a true honor. Jake and Matt were telling me that they were going to see that I would be moved up to full share, considering the fact that I had lost my job at the bar. I was pleased that I was actually accepted by the crew now. I just hope I don't let them down, because that would just crush me. I moved over towards the stove when I was embraced in a hug and kiss. I smiled out of instinct and said, _"Josh". He chuckled and said, "Welcome home". _ I smiled again as I felt myself being lifted, and then feeling dizzy. Josh sensed the sudden change in me and said, "Josh-It's ok, I promise you". As I forced myself to smile, which really that hard to do when I am around Josh. But, in the back of my mind, I am secretly fretting if I am sick or not.

**(A\N-Breaking this into two parts.)**


	4. Part 4-Belonging

(**A\N-Sorry it's been such a long time, but here it is. I have been using the wrong OC name, everywhere you see Maya, replace it with Morgan, Thanks.)**

Part 4

Over the last couple of weeks, I had learned of the Saga's return, I was secretly happy about it because I knew that I would have another person to count on, but I am grateful that Kevin is back, I just hope Josh doesn't get jealous. I had finished breaking the ice when I had accidently slipped and I think I have sprained my ankle, I think. I promised myself that I am not telling anyone except Freddy. (An hour later)-I had helped myself to a hot pocket, and then I would have to ice my ankle while the boys were catching up on their sleep. I hoped that I would be able to keep my pain level under control.

(Three hours later, Josh's Point of View)

I had sensed that someone was up, and I could tell it was Morgan. I could tell that she was hiding something-I could tell by her eyes. I heard a quick knock, and I realized it was Morgan, and for some reason she was favoring her right foot, I quickly helped her in and Jake seemed to take the hint and left us alone. "Does this hurt?" I said as I touched the area that was bruised, and she bit her lip. I gathered that as a sign of pain. Then, I heard her humming, which probably meant she was calm. I had finally gotten her pain down, so she slept. I certainly loved her, and I wanted to make sure she was safe-I need to talk with my brother about something for when we return.


	5. Part 5-The Thin Line

Part 5

**(A\N-Captain Phil is still alive in this fiction. I only own my OC's!)**

I was elated that I was able to spend time on the Cornelia, but I couldn't help but feel like crap. I felt so bad, and according to Josh I had the flu, and would have to stay a while longer. I could hear Sig talking to Phil and they were laughing which was a welcome change. I felt dizzy when I went to the galley, but decided to go anyway. I knew that eating would probably get rid of this bug, considering I hadn't eaten in a few days. "Hey, girl" Freddy said, I smiled wearily and then I proceeded to eat my Hot pocket silently, and then went back to Josh's stateroom. I then brushed my teeth and hair, and then got up and moved around.

(Three hours later)

I felt well and lucid enough to cook the crew dinner, which wasn't that hard because I had a whole meal planned. However, I am doubtful I can eat at all. I was surprised at my appetite because I was able to eat a little of what I served to the boys. I knew that this flu better go away, and soon. The season will end in three weeks and I needed to be not sick because I knew that Josh had something planned, but he was being coy about it every time I asked about it. After everyone had left, Jake had stuck around to help me clear the galley. "How's Mallory?" I asked, after a brief silence. He had a smile on his face when I talked about his bride to be, and said, "Would you want to be her bridesmaid?" I thought for a millisecond, and said, "Of Course, I will"! After I knew the guys were sleeping, I went up to the wheelhouse and did my five hour watch. (120 minutes later)- I heard the alarm buzz, knowing I accidently dozed off. I gasped, and I heard a set of footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Jake coming to relieve me, but I was scared that Josh found out I was not one hundred percent yet, and that scared me.


	6. Part 6-Welcome Home, Part 1

Part 6-Welcome home part 1

Over the next couple of weeks, Josh had remained coy about this plain he had for me when we were able to return to our normal lives, and I was very giddy about the whole thing. (Present)- I could feel someone shaking me awake, it took me a moment to snap back to reality, I was still on the Northwestern and we had the last cod pots to shift though, this would be our last cod grind for the season, which was a welcome break. I was really excited about what awaited me at port, and I knew that the CM was going to meet us at port in a couple of days.


	7. Part 7-New Questions

**(A\N-Sorry that it's been so long. I plan to make this update extra long, So enjoy! Please disregard any\all mistakes)**

Part 7

It was finally time to dock the _Northwestern _into Puget Sound, and I was invited to help with the boat. I jumped at the chance immediately; I would just take a flight back to Anchorage. I had told Josh that I was leaving to go back hours ago. I could hear Sig and Matt laughing and that pulled me back to reality. _"Six months at sea, I wonder if I am capable of having a normal sleeping and eating pattern", _I thought quickly have I felt a pair of keys being pushed into my palm. The keys belonged to Jake, he looked up at me and said, and "Final dinner at sea, here's a recipe Sig always requests". I smiled at my friends' thoughtfulness. I went towards the parking lot of the port and before I got into Jake's car, I made sure that I had my mace on hand just in case. A while later, I arrived at the supermarket and my Droid was signaling a new message; I had almost gotten everything ready for the Salted Cod recipe, but I was very unsure if I was going to eat it. _"When in Rome, Do as the Romans do, _I thought as I approached the cashier and paid for the Cod and other things needed per the recipe. I hoped that my first time cooking this dish wouldn't be a failure, due to the fact that I might get ribbed for it later.

I arrived back at port, when I noticed the wives\girlfriends of the crew, Mallory came and offered to help, which I gladly accepted. Out of all my social circle, my friend Mallory Rachael knows the most about Norwegian culture due to the fact that she studied it in college, and is engaged to Edgar. Much to my dismay, the only person who really offered to help was Mallory. I hoped that the rest of the crew's significant others would want to meet me and not just take me for granted.


	8. Part 8-Arrival

Part 8

Two days after we had docked _Northwestern _into port, the wives had finally warmed up to me which was comforting, and Mallory and Jake got some much needed time to their selves, and I hoped that they wouldn't get to mad at each other and risk Jake not being able to take the helm at some point. I was glad that Mallory had actually found someone due to the fact that she'd been alone for the majority of the time that we'd been friends. I had to leave soon, so I rushed trying to pack, and I hoped that I wouldn't forget anything, because I'd be without that item for six months. In all honesty, I didn't know what Josh had planned, but I knew that I needed to trust him. I yawned slightly when I grabbed my keys and said my goodbyes to my Northwestern crew and headed to my car. My flight was in twenty minutes, and the heat was not working in my car and I was cold-which was unlike me because I had my north face jacket on. Before I boarded my flight, my uncle took my car and said he was going to fix it up for me. I knew that either Josh or Jake was going to pick me up from the airport and I was so excited to see Josh. I was wearing a perfume that was usually reserved for special occasions and a short sleeved green t-shirt under my north face and light washed jeans. I didn't know how I was going to last the next eight hours, but luckily for me I had brought a book and was distracted very well.

(Josh's Point of View)

It was around 5:15 Anchorage time when Morgan's plane finally touched down, I knew she'd be tired so I surprised her with some Mountain Dew which she had told me was her favorite. I recognized her luggage from the baggage claim so I decided to go and grab it for her. "Josh, I am right here", she said. I smiled and we kissed. Even though it was early in the morning, I decided that Morgan would want to go back to her house so she could escape the pranks that Jake and my dad would have pulled on her. She didn't talk very much on the ride, but I figure since it's early she would have wanted rest. She slept all the way to her apartment-so I carried her in.

**(A\N- Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed! 3 more days until DC premieres! :D)**


	9. Part 9-Sudden illness

Part 9

I woke up around 7:15, which wasn't really all that odd since I considered myself a morning person. I could hear Josh's laugh in the background, and that made a smile appear on my face. I was finally at ease because we were able to have some down time away from fishing, and it was sure a welcome change to the constant grind we always experience. I finally opened my eyes and realize that Josh is making coffee. I immediately make my face and put on a fresh pair of sweatpants and go downstairs. "Good morning, Beautiful" he said, as I got a coffee cup from the cabinet and sat down to enjoy whatever else Josh had made. I suddenly had this sharp pain, but I tried hard for Josh not to notice. After breakfast, the doorbell rang and I was greeted by Mallory and Jake. The guys were watching Sport Center when that pain came back. I looked at Mallory and we excused ourselves, not that the guys were listening. Mallory was a paramedic, so she began questioning me about the pain. I only gave her one word answers, which I knew was aggravating her, but I was in that extreme pain. I wanted to lie down for a while, and Mallory concurred. I just hoped that she does not tell Josh or Jake, because then that will lead to a chain reaction. I heard my phone buzz; I decided not to disregard it. I looked at the name and smiled, as it was Jake Anderson. "Hi, Jake." I said, trying my hardest to keep the pain out of my voice. But knowing Jake, he'll be able to sense it because we have been friends for a long time, and the same with Sig.

I heard him take a breath and say, "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat"? I agreed.

(An hour later)

I had arrived at the restaurant that Jake and I agreed upon. The pain was getting gradually better, and I was so glad that was happening. We chatted for a bit, manly remembering the days when we were in high school. (Memory)-It was my freshman year, and I was nervous because I had no idea who anyone was, because all my old classmates got transferred to three different schools and I was alone. That is until I met Jake. He was in three of my classes, and we used to always get paired up together, and all the other classmates of ours sweared that the teachers wanted us to be together. I know that if Josh finds out that I am in pain, he is going to worry himself sick over me, and I just want to enjoy my time away from the boat. After lunch, I decide to visit my doctor's office.

(**A\N-Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed, Don't forget, Tonight Deadliest is back!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A\N-Hey Guys, I am sorry it's been such a long time, but I guess time got away from me.)**

Part 10

I was spending more time with Josh, and I was really grateful that I got to spend with him. I was also helping Mallory with her wedding planning as well. I was on my Twitter when a certain tweet caught my eye. I said, "Josh, Come here". He sat and waited for me to unlock my phone again, so I did. The tweet was a couple weeks ago, and it said, _"I'll be back."_ It had been retweeted and favorited by many people. In the back of my mind, I was more concerned with Jake's sobriety more than anything. My thoughts were interrupted by Josh asking me if I wanted to go to the docks with him, so I agreed. When we arrived at the docks, I saw the _Saga _again, and to tell you the truth it brought back a few memories from when I would watch the docks when I was working at the bar before I got hired by Sig. I wondered if Kevin knew that his old boat was back in the fleet. I could feel Josh putting my hair out of my face, and I didn't realize how cold I really was without my Northface on my body. "Here" he said, and I took his Jacket and he offered me a cigarette to keep me warm, but I refused. Then, I saw him getting on one knee. "Josh, what are you doing?" I asked, looking down at my nails that were painted in a French manicure style. He smiled and said, "Getting my Girl". I looked around and I see Edgar, Sig and Jake Anderson looking on, I could also see that my friends were red-faced-and that took me by surprise really, because I had never really see them cry besides Jake when we were in high school, and I had gotten beaten up something bad. If it wasn't for Jake finding me, I could have frozen to death that day.

Josh said, "Well?" I didn't even give a second thought when I said, "Yes!" I could feel his lips crushing my own as he twirled me around the dock.


	11. Chapter 11-Reason to live

**(A\N-Sorry to be late on this update, but I have decided that I will be posting both chapters this time around. As always, enjoy and review! I only own my OC and the plot-mentions of season one, and my spin on the recent promo with Jake's decision and it's aftermath, please see bottom)!**

Chapter 11-(One week later)

(Morgan's Point of view)-Josh and I were at Mallory's and Jake's rehearsal dinner, I was nervous because I hadn't shown josh my dress yet. Mallory ushered me and the other bridesmaids into a room to try on our dresses in case they needed last second alternating. Fortunately, my dress didn't need anything. After Mallory was finished this, we all returned to the hall.

(Josh's point of view)

I was happy that Morgan was finally feeling comfortable around my family-I just couldn't help that she had other things on her mind ever since returning from fishing. In a week, we are returning to the fishing grounds for red crab. I had a special gift with me to surprise Morgan with. I was currently watching her talking with Elliot, I believe that this was her first time meeting him-I remember that she told me that Elliot was Mallory's cousin. I honestly didn't know what to think of it, but we all had a pact that we'd all remain civil in public-but I knew that he'd have to be on his best behavior anyway due to the fact that his current boat owners(Ramblin' Rose) were attending this dinner, because that boat was in Mallory's family-it meant a lot to her. I was asked over to help Jake set up his grooms cake for in the morning in the venue. The venue was modest, and very understated. I knew that it suited both Mallory's and Jake's tastes.

**Line Break**

(The next day, Morgan's point of View)

I was preparing my bags for next week when Josh and I were to leave Washington. I sighed as I prepared the couch for my slumber, I was very tired but I couldn't pinpoint the cause. It had been several months since I had seen Jake Anderson, and when ever someone mentioned him-you could feel unspoken tension, luckily for me-I never asked. I just figured he'd text me if he wanted to tell me anything about the fight. I smiled as heard the door to Josh's bedroom closing, I think he was finishing his packing as well. I then hear my phone ring, it's a text from Mallory-she wanted us to get together with her and Jake for a last meal before we all went to sea in the morning-we agreed to the offer , I had seen a tweet that we'd be getting a new crewman-It should be interesting to see what the new guy thinks of me-I knew that the guys would give him a fight if he made me feel uncomfortable. Our plane leaves at two in the morning, so I quickly got ready for bed and prayed for a great season this time around. (Four hours later)- I was shaken awake by Josh, as we had to leave now-I quickly pull on my North Face, and head out the door to Josh warming up his truck. My mind flashes back to the first time I had ever heard about fishing. (*Flashback*)-The year was 2005, and I had just moved to Alaska from Washington due to the fact I desired a new start. I had just gotten my new bar(at the time), and we were serving the captains-I'd become fast friends with Sig,and Donna and Rick(of the Maverick) as well as Pete of Lady Alaska as well. When we had reached the 17th day of fishing-there had been reports that one of the fleet's boats was missing. The bar's television had flashed a breaking news report with the reporting saying, _"The fishing vessel Big Valley has not been recovered, but their remains a glimmer of hope because the USCG Kodiak reports that they have found a surviving crew member but officials are unwilling to give the name of the crew member until the family has been notified._" I was grateful that someone had been found, and that we would know the true story of what happened and why. "Babe, what are you thinking about?" Josh asks me, and I turn to him and say, "What brought me to Alaska, and how much better my life's become because of the people and alliances I have made. He stole a kiss from me and said, "I am glad that I met you as well-and that you're at a good place in your life." I smiled and said, "Same here" as we were preparing to leave the plane. (10 minutes later)-Josh and I had arrived in Anchorage, and we got our sea bags from the baggage claim, where Edgar met up with me-because my car still wasn't fixed yet, I politely declined his offer due to the fact that Josh was going to take me. I knew that Edgar didn't mind because I would see him later, because I would have to help train the new guy.

(Josh's point of View)

I had heard that a new greenhorn would be on the Northwestern, but I hadn't seen him yet. I knew that the guys were going to take good care of Morgan, because she trusts them and I respected that. I had approached the dock where the _Cornelia _was docked, I look over and see Morgan handing me my duffel bag-I kissed her, because we wouldn't see each other for two months. She smiled, and then left the dock to go to the Northwestern-I watched her go, and it pained me. I knew however, that her crew will help help her and defend her if needed.

(Morgan's point of View)

I was walking to the docks, when I approached the crosses. I silently bowed my head out of respect. I was humbled, that I was able to do this job and I am trying to make myself proud, and prove to other women they could do this as well. I approached the dock of Northwestern and stepped on Deck(right foot first) and nodded towards Norman and Matt. I quickly got to my bait station, and started baiting. When you have been gone, you tend to forget what certain operations on deck smell like. My stomach lurched, and I immediately stop what I am doing, and go to the port side and retch. Come to find out, our greenhorn never arrived- which was probably a good thing. I felt a hand on my shoulder,it's Edgar. "You, Ok?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't know why I am feeling this way." He nodded back and said, "It will go away soon." I just hope he's right.

**Page Break, end of Chapter 11**

Chapter 12

(Josh's point of View)-I had heard some marine radio chatter from the Northwestern. Sig had said that his greenhorn had chickened out, I knew that he was probably livid but he'd never show that demeanor to the crew, or at least I hope. I knew that things had seemed to calm down at lot since Jake Anderson left, though I knew that everyone was anxious to hear about his progress on the _Kiska Sea. _Also_, _I had heard that the _Saga _is going to be operational after 15 years in dry dock, and she's going to be captained by her former captain, Roger Strong.

(Morgan's point of View)-Things were business as usual on deck, which was good because I had a lot on my mind. Today I was at the rail, sure I had reservations about it-but I know that since our greenhorn hadn't shown up so I had to pick up the slack. I was getting pelted with freezing spray and it was getting harder to pay attention to what I was actually doing, so I decided to go by feel-it works for the first strings, then we are all called in to take a break and let the pots soak for at least 48 hours. I knew that we were in the calling range of the _Kiska Sea, _so Sig heard some radio chatter and decided to listen in. _"Well, our new greenhorn isn't adjusting to this boat like we hoped_". I could see both Sig's and Edgar's face fall. I quickly walk back to the bunks, and I go to Jake's old one and see a piece of paper protruding deep in the mattress. Curious, I grab the piece of paper, using care so I don't tear it-and I see my name scrolled on the paper. I hear Sig call me and I immediately return it to it's place-I will make sure to get it before the season's over because I don't want anyone else seeing it. I am very nervous and curious to see what he has to say in the letter. Over the next two days, I slowly lost the feeling of seasickness, and have the song, "Reason to Live" by Kiss as I look out towards the open sea, my thoughts drift to both Josh. I know that answers will come soon enough, and I hope it's what everyone desires to hear.

**(A/N #2- I will post chapter 15/16 later in the week And any theories on Jake's letter? I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know if you liked this double chapter format via PM or review, Please review! Have a great weekend/week! See you later, Dixie)!**


	12. Chapter 12-All I've ever needed

(**A\N**-Thanks for the reviews, and these chapters were inspired by "Sea Theme" by Bruce Hanifan from the Deadliest catch soundtrack and All I've ever needed from the Breaking Dawn soundtrack-so please give it a listen while you read if you can, I only own my OC, nothing recognizable. Sorry for errors, and In the last authors note I meant to type 13/14, and then 15/16-will be uploaded 3 weeks after this one. Also, my Carpal Tunnel is flaring up, so it may take me a bit longer. Should attempt a sequel?)

Chapter 13

(Morgan's Point of View)-We had been given a rare break by Sig, so I decided to rest awhile since I was working the rail, baiting pots, and on occasion the hydros-though Matt and Edgar decided they'd pick up my slack, which I felt really guilty about. Ever since Sig had heard that radio chatter, I knew that things were a lot calmer, which it made our work environment less stressful and actually quite enjoyable. I still was left wondering about what Jake's wife has had to say about him switching boats. I had met her when we were in port one time and she seems very lovely and likeable. Actually, when we were first introduced-the crew couldn't fathom how much she looked like me, despite a height difference. This new work load was killing my body, because I was not used to having to do so much at once. "Pour me another cup, Norman" he nodded and gave me more tea, since he and I were the only tea drinkers on the boat. Unknown to everyone, I took my pills in one fast gulp, so that the others wouldn't know that I started the pill while at sea, that's when I realized that my taking that might be causing my seasickness. I quickly ran back to my duffel and stashed the medication away and put the letter in there as well. I heard the kettle whistle, so I quickly zip up my bag and go back to enjoy my tea while I could. Still, my mind kept drifting off about the letter. I wonder how Josh is over on the Time Bandit- I miss him and haven't heard from him in a few days, so naturally I was getting anxious but putting up a front on deck. I may call him later, if Sig allows me to use the Marine radio.

**Line Break**

(Meanwhile, on the _Kiska Sea_-Jake's Point of View)

I know by now that Morgan's found the letter I stashed, and I haven't heard from her yet-but I knew that the Northwestern's new greenhorn never showed. I also knew since Morgan had been on there as long as I had, that they trusted her and that would mean more deck jobs-I just hope her body can handle the stress. I could hear the deck boss calling for more bait, so I quickly walk over there. A while later, we are hit by a gush of water and that's when Captain Wilson decided to let us finally have a break-We'd been up for at least 50 hours, and you can tell that's starting to wear us all down. Even me, and I thought that I had gotten my stamina and energy back to where it should be.

(Josh's point of view)-We were finishing up a 6 pot string, and Jonathan came on deck and said, "there's a call for you up in the wheelhouse." I quickly finished baiting so they could put it in the pot, and took the wheelhouse steps two at a time. "Here he is". "Hey Josh,I have been thinking about you". I smiled when I realize it's Morgan-I say back, "I have been better, you?" I heard her chuckle and say, you're just preaching, because now that Jake's gone-I am in charge of what he used to do, but I am lucky they haven't yelled at me when I do hydros. I said, "I love you and be safe." I could feel tears coming as she said, "you know I always am and I love you dearly, I have to go" The radio receiver clicked. I turn to Jonathan, and say "Thanks, Man" he nodded as I went back down to the dock, and resumed my work. I knew that these four months were going to test our bodies and our relationship, but I didn't realize how much. But I guess I should be thankful because the Time Bandit has a full crew.

(Morgan's point of View)- We were finishing an eight pot string, and we were still all exhausted-I was the the only one on deck that didn't smoke, so you would think that I'd have more energy, but that's not the case. I go over to stack one of the pots when I accidentally fall into a hole on deck. "Oh" I say, and then I realize what I had done, I mumble under my breath and feel Matt's arms around my shoulders as I go back in the wheelhouse. Then I hear Sig say, "Can you put any weight on it?" I stand, with him holding my hand for support and I manage to take a few steps then fall. My eyes fill with tears as I say, "We don't have to go back to port, do we?" He doesn't say anything but when he does he says, "Unless it continues to hurt or swell." I grin and say,"Thanks, Captain." He laughed a hardy laugh and said, "Morgan, you can call me Sig. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were Norwegian-are you?" I pause for moment mentally retracing my family tree, " Yes, I believe that my grandparents were from Norway". He smiled and said, "Get to your bunk, I don't want to risk another injury." I nodded and slowly made my way downstairs. Over the next couple of hours, I was extremely careful so I wouldn't injure myself again. I also made sure the coffee pot was refilled when needed. Around 5, I decided that I'd prepare dinner for the guys-but I couldn't decide what to make, but then a idea came to me-a pasta dish. After I hunkered down when we took a couple waves, I started boiling the water for the pasta. Then after the pasta was finished, I started the sauce that was going on top. I really hope that this goes over well with the guys, but I know that they are grateful for any hot meals-no matter what it looks like or tastes like.

**Line Break**

(Edgar's Point of View)-I had a feeling that after this string, we'd be able to go in for some food, because we all haven't eaten since 15 hours ago. I entered the galley first. I smell pasta and fresh tomato sauce a luxury I usually get at home, but I knew I wasn't dreaming. Still, I was very grateful that she cooked us dinner-when she physically didn't need to. I sit at the booth next to her after everyone(including Sig, when Norman was finished he offered to take watch which Sig accepted humbly). I was extremely worried about her ankle, I hoped that she'd tell us-but I knew that she was extremely hesitant to going back to port, but we all didn't understand why. Maybe if she talked to Josh, he'd talk some sense into her when he realizes she's been injured.

(Morgan's point of View)-I hope that Sig doesn't tell Jonathan or Andy about my ankle, but I know that I can trust Sig. I look over in the open sea when I feel a shiver run down my spine. "Just disregard it" my mind says, but that's easier said than done. I just hope that the weather stays clear, but tradition says otherwise.

**Line Break**

Chapter 14-(Morgan's point of view, continued)-I was still very anxious to read Jake's letter, but I decided to anyway. After I was settled, I went to my bag and locked the door and unfolded the letter that Jake had written me several months ago-I carefully unfolded it and it begins like this-"_Dearest Morgan, if your reading this-It probably means I am gone from the Northwestern, and currently on board the Kiska Sea. I am so sorry I had leave, but I want to become a captain on a boat that's willing to work with me and show me the ropes." _I decided that I couldn't read anymore, I immediately folded the letter back up and put it back in my bag-I slowly made my way back to the galley, and put my head down so I could take a catnap. I just was hesitant to go back to port due to the fact I didn't have any cash on me, and I probably knew that Josh was going to hear about it anyway. I sighed and went up to the wheelhouse. After I got up the stairs, I sat in the second chair and waited for Edgar to talk to me-I gulped anxiously and hoped he wouldn't see.

(Edgar's point of View)- "You seem kind of quiet, is everything ok?" I could tell, by her silence that this wasnt the case, she had looked down at her jacket and zipped up a pocket that wasn't zipped. "I am fine, Edgar-just really tired, my ankle kills me;especially after though waves we took last string-the radio chatter made her stop when it said, "Hurricane warning! Use extreme caution"! I quickly turned down the volume lower so that she wouldn't hear. "Please don't tell Sig, he'll kill me" she said and I nodded. I watched her go back to her bunk, and realized she had socks on her feet to avoid us seeing her ankle, I ultimately decided not to pry unless needed. I decided that I would take over the cooking duties.

(Morgan's Point of View)-I made my way back down to my bunk, when I took my socks off to get under my covers, and when I took the right on off, I saw both bruising and swelling-I made a mental reminder not to go outside without socks, I am doubtful however that I will even be able to put my boots on-I know that Sig's probably forbade me to go on deck anyways, but I have to try because I didn't come here to be sidelined by an injury. I knew that in a couple of hours, Edgar would be leaving the wheelhouse and going back on deck. Then, I could ask Sig if I could be back on deck.

(Two hours later, Sig's point of view)-I had gotten up from a three hour nap, and I could smell fresh brewed coffee, that signaled Edgar had something on his mind-as he never made coffee on board unless he had a favor to ask. "_Great, I wonder what the favor's going to be this time_?" Sig thought as he sat down in the galley to finish up his customary breakfast of a ham sandwich that he'd always cut the crust off of the bread, that had always been one of his pet peeves as an adult. He heard footsteps from the bunks, and he recognized them as Edgar's footfalls. He looked up to see his brother eating a breakfast flavored hot pocket as they had ran out of Pop tarts earlier in that week, they would also have to be careful because they were all going to run out of coffee sooner rather than later.

(Morgan's point of View)-I looked up at a calendar next to my bunk, when I realize it's almost the end of October, my birthday is November 6th and this would be the first time that I'd celebrating it at sea-but I knew that I hadn't told the crew, so they didn't know about it. In fact, the only person that knew was Jake. I wonder if Sig is going to let him have his job back since we didn't have a greenhorn on board. I decided that I would try to go on deck, I go through the door and approach the rail.

(Sig's point of view)-I saw Morgan's shadow down on deck, I wanted to make sure to keep an eye on her-I knew also that she'd been cooped up in the boat for at least four days, so naturally it's expected that one would become stir crazy. I just have to be extra cautious by my crew, considering the weather reports that were coming through the weather radio at this time-"Heavy rain and freezing spray expected over the next twenty-four hours, with the addition of Ice." The man said, whom we all referred to as "man in the box" since we'd never known his name. For now everything was going as smooth as it could possibly go despite the weather, we were pulling ten blue crab an hour-at this rate, we may make our offload date sooner rather than later, as to not risk dead loss. (Two hours later)-We had caught our quota and were heading to the offload station, when I heard the Alaska Fish and Game come over the radio. "23:59 Wednesday is the end of the blue crab season." Then, they repeated the message several times.

(Morgan's point of view)-I had heard over the loud hailer that the season was going to come to an end tomorrow, I was grateful but I knew I could be relaxed because Edgar had asked me to go into town after offloading and get my ankle checked out, he also said that he'd come with me. I was very happy that I would be able to get my ankle healed, and I would have enough money to get me through the new year, and I would be able to save some along the way as well. I heard Matt say, "Get your bags together, because the last pots coming on board"! He said enthusiastically, I began cheering myself-with this last pot, we had 10 keepers. We were in Dutch about three days later, when the song Irish Prayer came to mind, and as usual I prayed-when we came to the church and the bells were tolling softly-I prayed and thanked God that we had a great season. As soon as we got to the dock, I began helping Edgar with the pots when I decided to quickly don a life jacket since I knew I was going to be up on the stack, despite a resounding no from my body and my ankle. Though, I refused to listen to my body and just went up on the stack anyway. I slowly got my footing with Edgar trailing close behind me, and then a wall of water washed me off my feet. "Edgar, Are you ok?" I yelled, and I saw him stand and give a me a thumbs up gesture, but just to be safe-we went inside. I quickly hid my pain as hard as it was because I knew that I needed to be strong. I bit back a yelp as Edgar gave me a hug, I must have hit the stack hard with my back-but per my nature, I just brushed it off. We also knew that we were going to be in port in less than twenty four hours, so Edgar and I didn't complain-considering that I was nearing the clinic anyway. (The next afternoon)-Josh had found out about my ankle, and he wasn't really mad, he was more mad at Andy and Jonathan about not telling him-but what I didn't say was that Sig wanted it to be kept secret because I asked him to. As Josh drove me to the clinic, I was very optimistic about my injury-considering it was the end of blue crab season which meant I was to go back to my apartment in Washington-but Josh and I were going to spend Christmas together. When we approached the parking lot, I could hear Josh ask me if I needed to be carried in, I bit my lip and said-"Are you going to be angry if I say yes?" He grinned and said "Not at all". I grabbed my purse, which had the letter in it and I plan to finish reading it while waiting. After I got my purse, I opened my door and he lifted me with ease as he said, "When you get home, I am cooking you breakfast everyday." When we got to the waiting area and I had finished the required paperwork, I unfolded the letter and my eyes gaze upon the last paragraph-_"Don't worry, I know that will always stay in contact, and I will be at your wedding-I have always thought that you are a friend that I always can depend on-When you get to Dutch, meet me at the Elbow Room and we can sit and talk, but if you can't do that-you know my number." _I smiled and texted Jake-"How's the Kiska Sea? and waited for a response as the nurse called my name and Josh put his arms around me. A beat later, the doctor came in-don't get me wrong, I was nervous about what he was going to say. "Well, despite the bruising-it's just a sprain, but I am going to fit you for crutches anyway". With that he left to get the crutches and my prescriptions written. I couldn't help but have "All I've ever Needed from Breaking Dawn part two in my head. I felt a kiss on my lips, and I deepened it. So far, everything was fine-and I was just going to enjoy it. Two hours later, we were on a plane departing Dutch for Washington.


	13. Chapter 13

(**A/N-**Flashbacks are in Italics. Please excuse mistakes-spelling and otherwise)

Chapter 15

(Three weeks later)

True to his word, Josh let me spend Christmas at his home so I wouldn't feel alone, and I was extremely appreciative of that gesture, because I don't know anyone in Washington-besides Sig and Jake and of course Josh. Mallory and Jake are celebrating their first year together, and I love that my friend is finally happy. I currently was shopping for Josh's gift when I run into Andy-it was quite odd, but he was the only one that knew of my fondness of horses. "You know, the ranch is waiting for you". I smiled and said, "Why must you make me an offer I cannot possibly refuse?- and I don't recall Josh ever talking about riding and frankly, I don't know how to ask him." Andy sighed and said, I'll worry about it." He hugged me and returned the gesture, as I walked into the next store to finish getting gifts for Christmas that I needed for Josh. I really hope that he doesn't spend much on me-I entered Dick's to see if they have anything that he'd like, I approached the area where they have all the North Face items, and then I remember that Josh mentioned him needing a new pack, considering the one he was currently using was ripped down the sides due to heavy use. I decided to get that, and a gift card so that he can use that to spend on himself.

(Meanwhile, on the other side of town-Josh's point of View)-I had approached my car with Morgan's presents in tow, I know she's worried that I might spend too much-but I knew what I wanted to do for her. Currently I was at a loss for what to get her-I decided to get Mallory's thoughts, she said that she'd meet me at the mall I was in-I was very grateful for the help. Per Mallory's urging, I got her a mall gift card considering I know that she can get what she wants. I finished up shopping and was the first to return to my home. I decided to make her dinner, but I honestly doubt my cooking skills-I decided to watch Food network, and hoped that it would spark ideas.

(Two hours later, Morgan's point of View)-As I pulled up to Josh's apartment, I could hear my phone vibrating-realize it's a text. I decided to leave it alone, ad just check it when I can-I hear the beginning of "Wait for You" by Bonham, I decided to sit in my car and let the song play as its one of my favorites. After the song ended, I realize that Josh had been sitting on the porch waiting for me. "I thought you weren't going to get out of your car, but I am happy you got yours back." I smiled, and I pulled my phone out to see who the text was from and it read, "_You know you can do better than him, be with me. E_. I sat down quickly in order to not faint. Josh soon entered the room, and I quickly got my heart rate down. He came towards the couch and noticed me biting my lip uncontrollably. He turned to me and said, "What's wrong?-you only do that when stressed or anxious" I nodded and fake laughed and said, I am fine, Josh-why would you think I am not?" chuckled and said-"I know you". I sighed and unlocked my phone and played Fruit Ninja. I played for a while, hoping that I wouldn't receive another text, because quite frankly I found Elliot to be on the creepy side-I instantly shivered, even though I had my North Face on my arms. I quickly got the song, Operation Mindcrime in my mind-I think that's about the recent text I received. I could hear my phone go off for the second time-this time it was Scott from the Seabrooke-he and I were also schoolmates, and he helped me get a job when I first moved here, I was thankful for that gesture. "Is there anything wrong?" I bit my lip again-at this rate it's going to bleed again. I type this as a response-"Everything's fine, why are you asking?" I quickly hit send and turn my phone off. At least now I know that I will be able to get away from all this craziness, but I have a thought that never really goes away-"What does Elliot want from me?" I made a mental note to ask Sig if he could talk to Elliot.

I open my twitter and see a message from Edgar- DeckbossEH, DeckhandM-"We are worried, we know about the texts". The breath I was holding finally came out as I typed- DeckbossEH-I am fine, just extremely weirded out, I will text you later." I hit send on the tweet. Hopefully, this will mull things over-by having Elliot leave me alone, if Sig or Edgar talked to him. I wasn't really that hungry so I didn't see the point of eating. After a long while, I decided to turn my phone on again and hope that no more texts would come through-I really wanted to be in Kodiak for Christmas because I knew that I'd not seen my family in a long time, but I knew the Saga/Elliot were in Kodiak, so I decided not to risk anything-I just really hope my family forgives me. After a while, I decided to go to bed, but I decided to make sure that I had all my gift wrapping supplies in my car. A few hours later,I was in a dreamless sleep-though the only thing I could feel was someone touching my face, I couldn't tell if that sensation was a dream or real.

(Six hours later)- As usual, I was the first one up. After I did my face, I decided to make breakfast-I was awed that Josh wasn't up yet-but I knew that the sea took a lot out of anyone, myself included.

It was a couple more days, and I had not heard from Elliot, but I had gone to Sig's home for a crew dinner and I found out that June and I had common intrests despite the fact I was a member of the crew on her husbands boat. Before we were to eat, I heard a knock at the door-little did I realize that the person on the side of the door wanted a second chance.

After being asked to answer the door, I was greeted by Jake Anderson and I will say he looked extremely worried, and I could see the pain in his eyes; I just hope that Sig and Edgar can keep an open mind and be forgiving. I also hope that they don't say or do something they may regret-we all knew about Jake's anger, and if that clashes with other emotions-it can lead to anything. I was setting up a platter of appetizers when I heard the guys talking, I couldn't tell if the tone was serious or joking. I think everyone was very relieved that this Opie season was over because it was just that exhausting. I looked over at the docks and smiled to myself because I had accomplished so much in three years.(The next morning)- Just the other day, I had received some fanmail from girls that wanted to know how I adapt to boats. I decided to write them back, because I wanted to to be an inspiration to them. I could hear Josh waking, and I started our breakfast; I was trying to duplicate a pancake I had several years ago. As I set the table, I set a bowl of apples and cinnamon on the table-I remembered that was Josh's favorite.

Chapter 16-Later that day

After breakfast, I was invited to Phil's for a dinner. I wasn't sure if Jake would come over due to the fact that Mallory was sick. I knew that Mallory didn't get sick often, so I decided to try and find my tried and true recipe for soup-though I knew that she was a vegetarian, so I would have to modify my recipe a bit-but I didn't mind. I quickly got the recipe out of my recipe box and headed to the market. But before I left, I left a note for Josh. I really hoped he wouldn't be mad at me, but he knew Jake's notion for cooking.

After I had gotten to Mallory's apartment, she was extremely grateful for the dinner and that it would help her get better. I had a very candid conversation with Jake, and I had some important news for both him and Mallory. Tommorrow, I would break some news to Sig-I am dreading already what he will say, but I am also afraid of what will happen to my job. To get my mind off things, I look through my wedding album.

(_Seven months earlier_)

Josh and myself agreed to wait until king crab season was finished, because we wanted my family and the boat captains to be there. I didn't send a invitation to Elliot because I knew the bad feud he and I had-but all the crews were invited as well. The ceremony was short and sweet. I was dressed in a sweetheart neckline gown. My bridesmaids were dressed in green dresses. Josh and I had written our own vows, and we had kept them secret from one another-I even wrote some of them during my wheel watch. While he was saying his vows, I cried because I didn't imagine them being so heartfelt. Afterwards, at the reception-When Sig did his toast to us, it made me tear up. Then, Jake Anderson did his speech-I was really elated that he actually came because I knew the loyalty that came with our friendship. Our reception was three hours long, with us leaving for the airport to a location I didn't know about as Josh planned our honeymoon. As we we were exciting, I could hear Sig say-"Take care of her". I smiled, and chuckled.


End file.
